


Birthday Surprise

by tales_of_a_fallen_star



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, vanilla smut, with a bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tales_of_a_fallen_star/pseuds/tales_of_a_fallen_star
Summary: Out of all the days the year has to offer, you have to work after hours on your birthday, of course. Because the universe hates you. On top of that it also looks as if you have to cancel your birthday dinner with Ignis but when you come home a pleasant surprise already awaits you.





	Birthday Surprise

“I need these ready by 6pm.” your boss said while unceremoniously dumping a huge pile of paper on your desk. You had enough piles on your desk already, but two of your colleagues called in sick today and so all the paperwork had to be split between the remaining four of you. It looked as if you would be staying after hours again to finish off all the work in front of you.

When your boss was out of earshot you let out a frustrated sigh. _‘Really? Out of all the days this must happen today? Astrals, what have I done to deserve THIS?!’_ you groaned internally. Of course, this all conveniently happens on your birthday. You knew that this pile would take you forever to go through, probably so long that you even had to delay, if worst comes to worst, maybe even cancel the birthday dinner with your boyfriend.

You contemplated the thought of actually cancelling the dinner tonight. You knew he would understand, after all Ignis Scientia is a workaholic himself and the two of you had to cut short a lot of dates because of his duty to the Crown. You had no issue with it since you were just as dedicated to your own job, but it would be the first time for you to cancel a date. The thought hurt you because you remembered that Ignis took a day of work today, especially for your birthday. You let out another sigh and decided to text him to give him at least a warning.

_"Hey, honey. I’m so sorry but I have a lot of work to do today, I might be (very) late for our dinner this evening.”_

You hit ‘send’ and you were genuinely surprised when your phone vibrated on your desk only mere seconds later.

 _"Don’t worry, darling. I’ll wait for you until you get home. I wouldn’t want to miss the opportunity to personally give my best wishes to the birthday girl.”_

You couldn’t help the broad smile that was stretching across your face. What did you do to deserve this man? The two of you only started to date about 4 months ago, and even though your busy schedules sometimes kept you apart for a considerable amount of time, you always enjoyed every minute you got around to spend with him. And now, receiving his text, you felt highly motivated to finish your damn work as fast as you could so you could  spend the evening with him. Putting away your phone you looked at the pile in front of you, rolled up your sleeves and resumed your work. Only now with a constant smile plastered to your face.

* * *

 

It was 9:30pm when you finally crossed the doorstep of your apartment. A sigh of relief left your lips and you took off your coat and shoes and put them in their respective places in the hallway. Looking into your apartment, you saw dim light through the door to your living room, you inhaled a sweet smell in the air.

Carefully you made your way through the door and your eyes widened at the sight in front of you. There were lighted candles, in all shapes and sizes, all around the room on every shelf, on every cupboard and on every table. The breakfast bar to your left was lined with a few candles as well and you could see a huge cake (your favourite, of course) sitting on top of it. You walked closer to take a better look at it. Next to the cake you noticed a card with your name on it, written in Ignis’s neat handwriting.

_‘Happy Birthday, darling! I know we planned for a nice dinner, but I decided to skip the hors d'oevre and the main course to get straight to dessert. I hope it will be to your liking.’_

As you read the card you felt Ignis’s arms wrapping around your waist and his warm breath on your neck. He pressed a soft kiss next to your ear and purred “Hello there, birthday girl.” His voice sent shivers down your spine and you turned around in his arms to face him and wrap your arms around his neck.

“Hey, you.” you smiled before placing a short, but sweet, kiss on his lips.

“I think we should get to eating as soon as possible. I’m starving.” his voice dropped an octave, the last words became seductively husky. Somehow you got the feeling that he was not talking about food.

“Well, I guess we should get going then.” You purred and as soon as the words left your lips he pulled you into another kiss, passionate and almost sinful. You opened your mouth to let his tongue conquer it and you couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. His hands started to wander from your waist to your hips, along the side of your thighs, until he reached behind you to grab you and lift you up, eliciting a surprised squeal from you. Out of instinct to steady yourself, you wrapped your legs around his waist, even though you knew that he would never drop you.  


“I hope you don’t mind eating in the bedroom.”  


“Just don’t get the sheets dirty.” You breathed through your smile, though the arousal rising in you clearly laced your voice.  


That was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed you again, even hungrier and more passionate than last time.You could feel how he waited the entire day for this as he carried you to your bedroom.

Ignis gently put you down on the bed before kneeling down in front of you. His green eyes, piercing as ever, looked at you and a devilish grin spread across his face.

“I hope you are ready for a very special treatment, kitten.” He purred and you could feel your entire body shiver.You couldn’t believe your eyes as he slowly brought his fingertips to his mouth, taking off his gloves with his teeth, step by step, finger by finger. From the look in his eyes you knew he was trying to put on a show to make you melt, but it was working.  ‘ _Damn this man’_ , you thought, he just knew _exactly_ how to push your buttons.

Once Ignis removed his gloves, you pulled yourself up and grabbed him by his shirt to claim another hungry kiss, the heat in your core steadily rising. He then started to leave a trail of kisses down your jawline, moving down your neck until he reached the spot right above your collarbone. That’s when he started sucking and licking you there, purposefully marking you for the world to see. You couldn’t help but moan his name, the need to feel more of him growing with every second.

“I think we’re really overdressed for this dinner.” You managed to blurt out as your breath hitched at his ministrations on your neck. Ignis took the time to stop and look up at you, that devilish grin back on his face, and hummed in agreement. You quickly freed yourself of your blouse and bra, while his hands travelled down your sides again, over your hip bones and down your thighs until he reached the hem of your skirt. He reached behind your knees and pulled you closer to him. He then slid one of his hands underneath the hem of your skirt, brushing his fingertips slowly over your inner thighs; it sent shivers of pleasure through your entire body and made you arch up slightly. Your breath hitched and you ran your hands through his tawny hair. When he reached your already wet panties, he playfully traced the rim of them with one of his long fingers as he hummed in amusement.

“Now, now, kitten, don’t be so impatient.” He tutted, as he slipped one of his fingers underneath your panties and slid it up and down your folds, eliciting sharp gasps from your mouth. His other hand, meanwhile, tugged down your underwear, excruciatingly slowly.

“Hnnngh, why do you have to be such a tease all the time?” you moaned at his tormenting as you increased your grip on his hair. Ignis removed his finger from your wet folds and started trailing the inner sides of your thighs with soft kisses until his face was directly in front of your entrance.

“The reaction my methods elicit from you is much more pleasurable than rushing.” he hummed before he began to devour the most intimate part of yourself, his hands holding onto your thighs to give him better access. The sensation of his tongue gliding up and down your folds made you moan out his name as you wrapped your legs around his shoulders to press him even closer to you. He gently sucked around your sensitive nub, evoking moans of pleasure from your mouth and making your back arch as you felt the heat in your lower abdomen rise. To bring you closer to your own ecstasy, he now slipped two of his fingers between your folds, slightly crooked so he could circle and widen your walls, coating his fingers with your essence in the process. When your inner walls began to clench around his fingers he hummed in amusement and pleasure, you could feel the heat running through your body and the vibrato of his voice was all you needed to be sent over the edge as you cried out his name.

Ignis looked up at you with a devilish glint in his eyes, his glasses slightly askew and a smirk spreading across his face. He took off his glasses and set them aside on the nightstand beside your bed before he pulled himself up, meeting your gaze. He began to kiss his way up your body over the planes of your belly to the valley between your breasts all the way up your neck until his lips found you once more. His kiss was slow at first but the fervour behind it increased with every second. You could taste yourself on his lips and his tongue as you let him intertwine it with yours, hungrily you devoured each other until you had to break apart to gasp for air.

You looked at him and realised that he was still completely dressed. Aching to feel his naked skin underneath your fingers you made quick work to unbutton his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the ground behind you, before you ran your hands over his abdominal muscles until you reached the waistband of his trousers, which were clearly tented by his erection. You pulled the zipper down and he assisted you in tugging down his trousers along with his shorts and he let out a sharp hiss when you deliberately traced your fingertips over the head of his throbbing erection.

“Who is the tease now, I wonder.” he said in a husky voice followed by a low chuckle. He then intertwined his fingers with yours, placing them on each side of your head before he kissed you again on your lips. His kisses wandered along your jawline, down your neck until he was back at the spot above your collarbone where he bit down slightly to leave more love bites, leaving you to whimper in pleasure.

“Ignis, please, no teasing anymore.” You pleaded, your voice nothing more than an agonised whimper. You wanted nothing more than to finally feel him inside you. He then moved one of his hands down to line himself up with your entrance.

“As you wish, darling.” He purred, giving you one more kiss on your lips before he slowly eased into you so you could adjust to his size. Another moan escaped your throat at the sensation of the feel of him. You could feel his heat radiating from within you and no matter how often he did it, you saw sparkles in your eyes with every thrust. Engulfed in the feeling of him filling you up to the brim, you couldn’t help but think that you were made to perfectly fit each other.

The pace of his thrusts was slow at first, but the more your hands wandered over his body, making his muscles underneath twitch, the more noises of pleasure you made, the more he felt encouraged to increase his pace. You wrapped your legs around his hips, making sure there was full skin on skin contact, you wanted to feel as much of him as you physically could. His hands trailed around the curves of your breasts, pinching your hard nipples, while his mouth devoured your neck once more. Your vision started to fade from all the stimulation, your skin felt as if it was on fire and his name left your mouth in soft moans like a mantra with every time he thrust into you. You could feel the pleasure in your core rising once more, your walls began to clench around his cock and you heard his breath hitching.

You pulled Ignis into a passionate kiss once more, your arms wrapping around his neck as you ran your hands through his hair. His pace picked up once more and when one of his hands reached down your clit and massaged your sensitive nub you felt the waves of pleasure run through your body. You screamed out his name as he kept thrusting into you so he could carry you through every wave of your ecstasy, until his movements became less controlled and restrained as he found his own release inside you. As he climaxed, he let out a small moan against your skin. You remained in this position for a few moments and once you both recovered from your ecstasy he wrapped his arms around you, his forehead resting on yours. You could feel his hot breath hovering over your skin.

“Happy Birthday, darling.” He whispered before kissing you once more, a lot gentler this time. You saw the slightest hint of perspiration on his temples, when you brushed one of your fingers over his cheek.

“I love you.” you murmured and placed a longing kiss on his lips.

“I love you, too.” he smiled after you pulled apart again and he hugged you as close to him as he could, as he played with strands of your hair between his fingers. You remained like this for what seemed like an eternity, no sound echoing through the room except for your calm breaths, until a grumbling from your stomach broke through the peaceful quiet. Ignis let out a light-hearted chuckle.

“How about some cake?” he enquired.

“Only if we eat it in bed.” You insisted.

“I’m sure that can be arranged. Just don’t get the sheets dirty.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap. In case you didn't notice, this was my first smut fic ever, so please don't judge me too hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
